Existing wearable devices with record and playback features are generally limited to watches that include an additional recordable/playable feature. The existing audio recordable/playable watches suffer a disadvantage in that they are bulky and have poor sound quality due to focusing the design and packaging primarily on timekeeping, music playing, or other functions apart from recording and playback. Further, due to the need for a display window, packaging requirements tend to limit the range of geometric configuration options, and will tend to result in devices that are not aesthetically pleasing, or that prohibit or otherwise limit customization.
Some wearable devices exist that require the device to be connected to a computer to playback the recording. This has the potential to limit the useful application of the devices as they tend to be more expensive, and often require a part for attachment to the computer.
Various portable devices exist with recording capability, playback capability, or both. However, these tend to be packaged along with other electronic components (e.g., a music player such as an MP3 player), which cause the devices to be more expensive and/or require special manufacturing or packaging considerations. Also because there are multiple electronic components packaged together the space is limited and the components must be reduced in size (increasing cost or reducing quality or both). With some of the existing applications the speaker and microphone have been reduced in size to the point that the user must yell into the microphone to even record a message; the user must press the speaker against their ear to hear the message, or both. Further, various such devices are part of some other article (e.g., a key ring, a writing instrument, or otherwise), which may limit the convenience with which the devices can be used, or which could easily become lost, such as when used by children.
Another problem with existing devices is that many of the devices are not compact. If larger parts are used it only increases the size of the housing. Once a larger housing is employed the recordable/playable device cannot be comfortably worn by women or children because the rigid componentry generally will not flex to conform comfortably to a smaller wrist.
Examples of efforts by others to address portable recordable devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,741, 5,387,108, 5,444,673, 5,999,494, D320,793, and D317,162 incorporated by reference. Heretofore, the art has complicated the approach to recordable wearable wrist devices by trying to package many features in an attractive and useful device. The result has been a widespread general lack of consumer acceptance of such devices.
Accordingly, it would be attractive to have a portable and wearable digital audio recordable and playable device that overcomes one or more of the above disadvantages.